


Unexpected Pleasantries

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Human/Monster Romance, Plus-Sized Reader, Surprise Symbiote appearance because Eddie hasn't told her yet oops, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: Anon Request: Reader is having a nice time with her boyfriend, Eddie, when he makes an unexpected request for her to sit on his face. Though hesitant and nervous at the prospect, it ends up going rather well. So well in fact that Venom can’t resist coming out for a taste.





	Unexpected Pleasantries

—

  
His lips were so full and soft, it wasn’t fair. Seriously, how many men had lips that luscious and warm and pink? You were basically ‘counting your blessings’ every time he pressed a kiss to your throat, sucking lightly at your skin. The stubble along his jaw prickled lightly, adding an extra layer to the sensations.

A quiet hum of pleasure slipped from you as your boyfriend, Eddie tightened his arms around you to pull you closer in his lap, one hand sliding up under your shirt so that his fingers could delve underneath your bra strap while the other groped your ass. You could feel him getting harder in his jeans, the firmness of his arousal pressing against you between your legs and making your heart race all the faster.

You and Eddie had been dating for a few weeks now and things were going quite well. The physical aspect of your relationship was very prominent – he was so charming and handsome, you couldn’t resist. You weren’t sure if the two of you were going to last in the long haul, but you were more than happy to indulge while he was here and just as willing as you were. In your experience, a relationship that started this hot and passionate wasn’t one for endurance over time, but maybe he would surprise you. Who knew?

“Mmm, Babe… can I ask you something?” Eddie murmured warmly against your neck, his voice all low and husky, “It’s okay if you say no, I just gotta ask.”

“Hmm?” you replied, quirking your brow with curiosity as to what could be on his mind at a moment like this. Surely something of a kinky variety?

“Would you… sit on my face?”

_Oh. That._

“Um…” you hesitated, looking away from his face as an embarrassed blush colored your cheeks. You’d never really done any sort of… face-sitting before. No one else had ever asked you to try it. It wasn’t that you were worried it wouldn’t go well, in theory; Eddie had gone down on you before and it was magnificent. It was just…

You didn’t even want to think about it, but you were worried about squishing him. You weren’t a small girl, after all. Surely that would complicate things?

Eddie noticed the sharp change in your demeanor, cupping your face gently in his palm and lifting your gaze back up so he could look into your eyes in earnest.

“Please, Babe… The thought of it just…” his words trailed off as he closed his eyes and released this sexy little growl, the sound rolling through his body into yours.

Your blush deepened, warmth filling your face to see how much this meant to him. You weren’t completely convinced yet but… it was nice to see him so into it. He was actually craving a position that really gave you the power and control in the heat of the moment…

“How about this: If I need you to sit back a bit so I can breathe or whatever, I’ll tap your thigh twice like this?” Eddie offered diplomatically, his hand patting your thick thigh twice in a row in quick succession.

God, you loved having his hands on you. And his blue eyes were just gleaming with excitement. He  _really_  wanted to give this a shot…

“O-okay… We’ll try it,” you agreed, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach.

Eddie grinned ecstatically, hugging you recklessly close as he caught your mouth in a grateful kiss that made you squeak with surprise.

The two of you moved to the bedroom. You were so nervous, your legs were trembling as they tried to hold you up while you watched Eddie get comfortable on the bed. He closed his eyes and waited patiently, giving you a moment where he wasn’t watching you as you took off your pants and underwear self-consciously.

_Oh boy, here we go – I guess this is happening… Deep breaths, girl. He knows how curvy you are, and he asked for this anyway… It’s gonna be fine. He’s into you. Just give it a try._

You kept trying to soothe yourself with reassuring words as you… _took your seat_ , so to speak. You crawled forward on the bed and swung your leg onto the other side of him, getting into position as you sat on his chest lightly. You supported yourself with some of your weight on your knees and gripped the headboard of the bed, gnawing on your bottom lip self-consciously.

Your face was so hot with embarrassment but when you looked down and saw how Eddie’s searing blue eyes were looking up at you, your heart did an excited little flip. His hands slid along your hips, squeezing you and gently drawing you closer to his mouth so that he could reach you.

“ _C’mere, Babe_ ,” he purred, pressing a soft kiss to your clitoris and making you gasp lightly as his all too effective “opening move.” Oh, he was so good at this, damn it. Next came a slow, savoring lick with his tongue, making your fingers clench tightly around the wood of the headboard. Then he pressed a wet, sucking kiss to your core, making your eyes flutter closed with pleasure.

Eddie put his mouth to work, not willing to waste this opportunity that you had given him with any more talk or stalling. His hands gripped your ass tightly, fingers dimpling your skin as he pulled you even closer. You could feel his hot breath against your slick flesh between his endless kisses, his soft lips working their magic as your stomach knotted up with arousal. You’d never had such an orally-talented partner before, and your current position seemed to make him even more passionate than usual. His tongue delved between your folds as he moaned, the sound making you tremble as it hummed against your skin. 

_“Damn, he really does like this,”_  you thought to yourself breathlessly, your head starting to swim with heat and sensation.

God, it felt so good. It always did but especially now, like this – you couldn’t help but get into it, your hips rocking back and forth a little along his face. Whimpers of pleasure slipped from your lips as he licked you and sucked at your skin so hungrily.

Suddenly you felt Eddie’s hand tap against your thigh two times, the signal he’d established for you to back away a bit. Startled and worried that you were making it hard for him to breathe or crushing his chest with your weight, you went to lift yourself up onto your knees and give him some air. But Eddie grabbed you before you could move more than six inches away from his mouth, keeping you close enough for you to feel the way he was gasping heavily against the wetness between your legs.

“ _Don’t worry,_  Babe, nothing’s wrong – I just wanted to tell you how  _fucking good you taste like this_ ,” he told you earnestly, his voice rough and heated as he panted, “This is so hot,  _fuck you’re so beautiful_.”

It was so reassuring to know that you had nothing to be self-conscious about. You weren’t too heavy or anything, he just wanted to inform you of how much he was enjoying this. Your worry turned to delighted surprise in an instant and you sighed with relief as you let Eddie pull you down to his mouth again. 

He drew you even closer somehow, his mouth opening wide to take you in completely. His hands gripped your ass strongly, helping you to rock your hips back and forth across his face as his lips sucked at your glistening flesh, the sound so lewd and wet and wonderful. He moaned against your core over and over again, making you shiver at the vibrations. Then he reached around with one hand to circle your clitoris with the pad of his thumb, his mouth shifting a little lower so that his tongue could thrust inside of you.

“ _Haah! Fuck, Eddie—!_ ” you whimpered, shuddering on top of him.

He growled in response, obviously excited about how much he was pleasing you.

The muscles of your stomach clenched tightly with arousal, your legs starting to shake and tremble. God, you felt like you were melting. Your eyes were squeezed shut as pleasure washed through you in a continuous wave of tingling warmth. 

Eddie growled again and – something was strange about the sound. It was very deep, unexpectedly so, and…surprisingly animalistic? It sounded like the growl of a creature more so than that of a man.

When you opened your eyes and looked down, Eddie was no longer beneath you like he had been a moment ago.  In his place was a glistening black monster that looked like an oil slick with blank, white eyes and way too many teeth. Fear mixed potently with the cocktail of adrenalin and hormones that was rushing through you.

“ _What the—?!_ ” 

You were trying to exclaim with confused terror but the creature slid an unearthly amount of hot, wet tongue deep inside of you before you could form a sentence.

You moaned loudly, pleasure lancing through you sharp and sweet. Holy shit, it felt so good. Your whole body lurched at the sensation of being filled with such a muscular, dexterous tendril. Your knuckles went white gripping the headboard of the bed. You’d never felt  _anything_  like this before.

**“ _Don’t worry, (your name). You’ve nothing to fear from us… We just couldn’t resist getting a taste of you,_ ”** the creature purred, growling hungrily as its tongue continued to ripple and roll inside of you, not disturbing its speech pattern in the slightest.

“ _Ah!_  What— _Who—?!_ ” you tried again, unable to find the words to express just how unexpected this encounter was. Your mind was going blank.

**“ _We are Venom. Would you like us to explain everything now, or later?_ ”** he asked, flexing his tongue in such a way that it forced you to bite your lower lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

Oh God, that tongue was making a mess of you. You were trying to think clearly but it was so very difficult.

You were immensely curious to know how this creature had come to be. Was it telling the truth when it said you had nothing to fear? It could’ve torn you apart already if it was going to do so… But where the hell was Eddie, anyway? The creature had said ‘we’ so surely Eddie was in there somewhere but… where?

The correct answer to that question was very obvious and clear.

“… _Later_ ,” you said as evenly as you could while your body was teetering on the edge of the strongest orgasm you’d ever had in your life.

There would be time for talking  _later_.  

 

\---


End file.
